


forget the horror here

by writerblender



Series: wondertrev tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, like this is super angsty that's all it is oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerblender/pseuds/writerblender
Summary: “It had to be me, Diana,” he gasps. “I had to do it.”or, Diana gets a chance to say goodbye to Steve





	forget the horror here

"It had to be me."

“Steve,” Diana whispers gently. She’s holding him now; his head resting in her lap. Diana has one hand gripping his and the other carding through his hair, trying to calm him. “You have to save your strength.”

Steve opens his mouth to respond but only wheezes, gasping for breath. There are chemicals in his lungs, destroying them. Diana’s thankful that it didn’t take him instantly – that they’re allowed to say goodbye – but she’s furious that it’s such a painful way for him to go. Some part of her wishes it would take him quicker.

“Shh,” Diana squeezes his hand gently. “It’s alright now.”

“It had to be me, Diana,” he gasps. “I had to do it.”

Diana only nods in response, despite how badly she wants to protest. She knows that she would have survived; the gas didn’t feel like anything but normal air to her in Veld. She would have survived the fall; her fight with Ares was nothing compared to that. Still, she will not protest with a dying man.

“I could save today,” he continues, “but you’re going to save the world.”

“Oh, Steve,” Diana says, tears welling up in her eyes. She could have done both; they both know it. Still, Steve felt the need to do something during this war and, for him, this was it. None of his comrades could fly the plane. He had to be the one to put an end to Dr. Poison himself. “You did; you saved the day. You did it.”

Steve laughs; it quickly turns into a fit of coughing. Diana holds onto him tighter. Finally, once the fit has passed, Steve looks up at her, a smile on his face. “No, Diana. We did.” There’s blood on his lips.

Diana’s vision blurs and she leans down, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Hey,” Steve whispers. “I’ve never made a gal cry before. Don’t ruin my record now.”

Diana only lets out a wet laugh as Steve continues. His grip on her hand is weakening; she can feel it. “I wish we had more time.”

Before Diana can manage a reply, she feels Steve’s other hand grip her wrist. She immediately moves her hand from his hair so that she can clasp his in her own. However, when they interlock fingers, she feels something cool pressed against her palm.

“Steve,” she says quickly, shaking her head. “I cannot take this from you.”

Steve only shakes his head weakly in response. “It’s yours now, angel. Remember me by it, yeah?”

Diana knows what this means. She held Antiope when she died; she can see that Steve is near the end as well. She only nods, tears now falling freely from her cheeks. “I will; I promise it, Steve Trevor.”

“Good,” Steve manages. His breathing is labored now, adding to the flecks of red on his lips. The only comfort that Diana can find is that he won’t be suffering much longer. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Steve Trevor. I always will.”

Steve only nods, his eyes drifting shut. Diana wants to scream, wants to protest, wants to yell at Steve to keep his eyes open and stay alive for her. Still, she stays silent, holding his hands tightly in hers.

After a few minutes, Steve exhales slowly, his chest rattling, and stops. Diana waits for a few moments, desperate to see him struggle and inhale once again. 

The moment never comes. 

The watch in her hand ticks.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sad CONGRATS I PLAYED MYSELF
> 
> if you want to yell about my dead husband, steve trevor, or request a prompt of your own, hmu on tumblr @ writerblender
> 
> more wondertrev ficlets coming up this week! keep ya eyes open!
> 
> kudos and comments keep me alive and thrivin !!


End file.
